


Edge

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [71]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ball Sucking, Control Games, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Teasing, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: "Put your hands on the headboard. You have to keep them there, no matter what. Even if the fucking headboard breaks, you don't let go. Got it?"





	Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yumi_Eleven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Eleven/gifts).



> Yumi_Eleven was lamenting a lack of ball worship so I decided to go out of my comfort zone and make a contribution! This one's for you! <3

"Put your hands on the headboard," Tony said, smiling when Steve snapped his grip there so fast the wood creaked. Tony stepped up beside him, running a finger along the edge of the collar around Steve's neck. He bent down to whisper in his ear. "You have to keep your hands there, no matter what. Even if the fucking headboard breaks, you don't let go. Got it?"

"Yes, Tony," Steve breathed. His cock twitched between his legs, already leaking. 

Tony left him there for a while, watching his chest heave, eyes squeezed closed, knuckles white where he gripped the wood. Tony peeled out of his shirt and dropped his pants on the floor. Steve peeked out from under his arm, and Tony cocked an eyebrow, making him flush. "Are you waiting patiently?"

"Yes, Tony."

"Doesn't look very patient to me." Tony dropped his briefs and crawled up on the bed with Steve. He ran his palm down Steve's back, feeling every dip and curve. His finger bounced over every vertebrae in his spine. Tony cupped a handful of Steve's ass and squeezed, smiling when he knocked a frustrated gasp out of Steve. His thumb teased between Steve's ass cheeks, lightly rubbing over his hole. Steve arched his back and pressed into Tony's touch, but Tony backed off and smacked Steve's ass firmly, blooming a red blush across his pale skin.

Tony tipped sideways on the bed, lounging casually, arms behind his head. He let his eyes linger down Steve's body. His arms were tense, muscles taut, and he kept shifting his weight on his knees, creasing the comforter. Tony could see the stress of anticipation, the way he vibrated with unknown want, waiting to see what Tony was going to ask of him.

"Lift your leg."

Steve blinked at him for a moment then raised the leg closest to Tony off the bed. Tony shuffled to the side until he was underneath, tucked between Steve's legs. He ran his knuckles down Steve's chest then wrapped his arms around his back and tugged him down so he could suck Steve's nipple between his lips. He bit down and Steve moaned, grinding down against Tony's bent knee.

Tony bit down, and Steve flinched and gasped. "Calm down." He soothed over the bite with gentle fingers. "You've got a ways to go, yet."

"Oh god," Steve breathed. The headboard creaked as he adjusted his grip.

Tony hooked a finger in Steve's collar and pulled him up towards the headboard then grabbed his ass and yanked until Steve's knees were on either side of his shoulders. Tony kissed his way up Steve's thigh then nuzzled behind his balls. He licked a stripe up Steve's cock, sucked on the head for a moment then let it slip free and twitch back up against Steve's abs. 

"Tony, please."

"Don't let go," Tony reminded him. He sucked a dark bruise on Steve's stomach then slipped lower again. He bypassed Steve's cock this time and teased his tongue along the skin of Steve's balls. He sucked one between his lips and let the heat of his mouth seep through. 

Steve twitched forward, his cock dragging across Tony's cheek, and Tony sucked harder, almost too hard, until Steve stilled with a gasp. Tony continued licking and sucking, teasing Steve's cock with his nose, with his cheek, but never straying higher with his tongue, focusing entirely on his balls. He had Steve at his mercy, like this, desperately vulnerable, and it sent an electric thrill down Tony's spine that had his own cock throbbing to life.

Tony's mouth was pushing hot, breathless little moans out of Steve, but he was being good now, staying still save for the tremor of his legs where they worked to keep him upright. Tony slid both hands up Steve's thighs then teased his fingers back down his ass. He stroked the soft skin behind where his mouth was still torturing Steve's balls, touches too light to be anything but cruel. Steve panted out a whimper, his body twitching uselessly as he fought the urge to grind into the too-soft caresses. 

Tony licked around the base of Steve's cock then sucked each of his balls into his mouth again, one by one. He pulled gently on the skin, sucking down and swirling his tongue around. When Steve broke out in a hot sweat, shaking and moaning, Tony nuzzled behind his balls to lick there too, the sensitive skin making Steve cry out and thrust forward, out of control. "Calm down…" Tony reminded him softly, then he set to work again. His tongue circled the edge of Steve's hole, then returned to his balls. He licked and sucked his way back and forth then pulled Steve's hips forward even further and buried his tongue deep in his hole.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Steve cried. The headboard creaked ominously, quaking behind Tony's head. Steve's whole body was vibrating now, with the tension of holding back. 

Tony sucked at Steve's rim then pushed his tongue in again, making it firm and forceful, then softening to lap around the outside and back up to tease his balls. 

"Tony, Tony, I can't. I can't, oh god. Please," Steve begged, shapelessly. 

Tony let his fingers join his mouth, tugging gently on Steve's balls then rubbing over his rim. He ground his knuckle along Steve's perineum, setting off shockwaves through his prostate that made Steve nearly collapse on top of him. His cock was angry red and weeping now, desperate for a touch, and Tony wanted to swallow him down and make him sob out his release, but this was so much better. He had Steve at his absolute mercy, brought down Captain America with nothing but his tongue. It was heady and wild, and Tony's cock leaked a stripe of precome along his stomach. 

Steve was close enough now that Tony had to be careful. He eased Steve up to the edge with his tongue deep in his ass, until he was quivering and whimpering and tensing up under him. He backed off, kissed along his thighs, then set back to work torturing Steve's balls. He slid between the two, back and forth, until Steve's breaths were more broken sob than oxygen, and the headboard was groaning near constantly with the pressure of Steve's grip.

Tony wrapped his lips around Steve's balls and sucked hard, then let his fingers sink into the heat of Steve's hole, one from each hand meeting together and driving in, curling deep then pulling out again. He matched the rhythm of his fingers to the working of his mouth, the sweep of his tongue, and this time, when Steve was powering up to the edge, Tony didn't stop.

Steve tripped over with a cry, his whole body tensing then shaking as wave after wave shot through him. Tony felt Steve's balls tighten up against his cock, still wrapped between his lips, throbbing and hot as he came. His come landed on Tony's cheek and dripped down his chest and over the sheets. It was a long time before Steve relaxed, sucking in tiny, choppy breaths, as the final waves crested and broke. He sunk down with a whimper, legs shaking - whole body shaking - and Tony soothed him with soft fingers down his spine.

"You're okay, love." He shuffled up on the bed until they were face to face. "You're okay."

"T-thank you," Steve stammered out. 

"Come here. Clean me up." Tony fisted his hand in Steve's hair and pressed Steve's mouth to his cheek. Steve lapped almost desperately, licking up every bit of his come off Tony's cheek and then his shoulder and chest, leaving Tony shiny and sticky with his spit. When Tony was clean, Steve started to relax, leaning back away from the headboard. "Ah-ah," Tony corrected. He wiped the tears from under Steve's eyes away with both thumbs. "I didn't say you could let go, yet." He pressed a soft kiss to Steve's forehead then shuffled back down the bed. "We've barely gotten started."


End file.
